


Sleep

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "After Locus gets back from his mission, Dr. Grey patches him up and requests him to meet up at her room. There, they attempt to cuddle."</p>
<p>Locus groaned as Emily wrapped the bandage around the cut on his forearm. It still stung from the antiseptic she had cleaned it with a few moments ago, but he was just grateful that he didn't need stitches. As great as she was at what she did, even Emily couldn't make stitches feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Locus groaned as Emily wrapped the bandage around the cut on his forearm. It still stung from the antiseptic she had cleaned it with a few moments ago, but he was just grateful that he didn't need stitches. As great as she was at what she did, even Emily couldn't make stitches feel good.

"Don't be a baby," Emily chastised as she pulled the bandage tighter around his arm.

"Well, you're not exactly being gentle." Locus snapped.

Emily laughed. "Awww, poor baby Locus. Do you need a lollipop when we're done?"

Locus scowled at her as she giggled. "You're lucky you're so pretty."

Emily rolled her eyes as she finished securing the bandage. "I think you're all good to go, unless you've accidentally "forgotten" to tell met about something again." She made air quotes with her fingers on the word forgotten and gave him a glare.

She was referencing the time that he had refused to tell her that he had been hit over the head hard enough to knock him out during a mission. He had assumed that it was nothing at the time, until he had passed out again later that day. It turned out that he had gotten a concussion from the hit.

Locus gave her a sheepish look. "No, I'm good. I think that's everything."

Emily grinned. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. Even when he was sitting down, Locus still had to lean a bit for her to be able to reach him. He kissed back, her smile pressed against his lips.

Emily pulled away and tossed him his shirt. "Thanks Locus."

Locus deftly put on his gray shirt and jumped down from the examination table. "What time do you get off of your shift?"

"Late." Emily answered as she started to clean up the room.

Locus frowned at that response. He didn't voice his displeasure, but Emily quickly picked up on it anyways. She looked up at him. "You can sleep in my room tonight if you want to."

Raising his eyebrows, Locus gave her a half-smile. Emily turned bright red and she smacked his chest teasingly.

"Oh, be quiet. Just so you can get some sleep, you creep. It's almost midnight." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Locus nodded. "I'll head there right now, it's getting late I guess."

"Yeah, rest up! That was a rough mission." Emily ordered him, pushing him towards the door. Locus refused to budge and just leaned against her attempts to make him move. "Go away! I have work to do! Bullet wounds to stitch! Bones to set! Lives to save!"

Locus straightened up. "Of course, doctor." He nodded at Emily before he left. She waved goodbye before she pulled another patient into her office.

Locus was able to find her quarters within five minutes. Her room was close to the hospital so if there was an emergency, she could rush to her office. Emily often complained of people taking advantage of the fact that she was closer to the hospital than them and making her do all of their work.

Locus let himself into her room and smiled to himself absently. Almost everything was purple, including the walls and the bedsheets. Thick medical textbooks were neatly stacked on a desk, next to a few photographs. One was of a young blonde girl with pigtails holding hands with an even younger Emily. Another was of teenage Emily with braces. A couple were of him, one of him rolling his eyes and another of him putting on his armor. Locus would've blushed, but he was almost used to this now.

Suddenly, the day caught up with him. He had been on a long stakeout mission and hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for almost two days. Locus stretched and tiredly climbed into the bed. He was glad that the medics usually got better treatment, because there was no way both him and Emily would fit in his bed. Instead of the tiny thing he had, she got a queen sized bed with an incredibly soft mattress. It was almost too soft for Locus's taste. He was used to sleeping on the ground.

He decided that Emily would most likely take a while to get back from her shift. Locus settled down in the pile of blankets and tried to relax. Even this long after a mission, he was still pretty tense and alert. It was nice to lay down in a place that smelled like Emily's lavender shampoo, even if she wasn't here at the moment.

 

The bed dipped slightly with someone's weight and Locus snapped awake at the sifting of the mattress, his heart racing. Emily fell on top of him from his sudden movements. She giggled. "Wow, jumpy much?" She didn't move off of his chest, she just rested her chin on her arm and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Locus blinked groggily, trying to block out some of the brightness. Emily had turned on the light and it was brighter than he had been expecting. "M'sorry," he muttered as he leaned back against the pillows, trying to calm himself down.

Emily rolled off of him, but stayed close. "It's okay, big guy. Sleep well? You looked comfy."

"Yeah, I slept fine. What time is it?" Locus instinctively pulled Emily even closer to his body and rested his arm on her shoulders.

Emily leaned against him. "Around two in the morning."

"Jesus Christ." Locus yawned, then looked down at Emily. "How was work?"

"Don't swear. Work was booooorriiing. Although, one guy did get his middle finger cut off because he flipped someone off. Started a huge fight in the mess hall apparently, everyone was talking about it. I had to treat that." Emily shrugged as if it were nothing. Locus frowned at the thought of having a finger cut off. It definitely didn't seem fun.

"Sounds so dull." Locus teased, smirking at Emily.

"Mmmmm," she hummed quietly in response. Emily was already drifting off. She smiled sleepily up at Locus, too tired for banter. Locus moved some of her hair out of her mouth for her and she managed to wedge herself closer to him.

"Go to sleep," Locus whispered as he reached over and turned off the lamp.


End file.
